


Bejeweled

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, just read the summary and notes, smutty goodness!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: it was just a normal night for you at the Stargazer. That is until Commander Ren shows up and hires you for the night...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I HAVE 99 FOLLOWERS ON THIS ACCOUNT AND IT’S BEEN A LITTLE LESS THAN A MONTH!! you all are AMAZING and i’m so fucking excited right now, you don’t even know!!! thank you thank you thank you!! i started this page for myself as a way to write what i wanted to write and never did i expect this much support and love. so, heres some smut in celebration of this milestone!!
> 
> PAIRINGS: stripper reader x commander kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. a little degradation. 
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): this is a filthy piece y’all, reader is a stripper, the dom kylo we all know and love, sexy sex, degrading name calling, two orgasms for both of them, kylo ren has amazing sexual stamina, but we already knew that, minimal aftercare, ummmm i think thats pretty much it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You sat at the vanity backstage, putting the finishing touches on your makeup before your set. You sat back and took a deep breath, looking at the face you’ve created for yourself at the Stargazer, the Finalizer’s only erotic night club. Various jewels stuck to your face, surrounding your intense and masking smoky eye. You loved your work at the club, but you couldn’t risk being recognized since you held a relatively important day job on board. Then, your eyes went down to your stunning outfit. It was a black leather bikini top with black gems and pearls. Lines of black teardrop jewels spilled from the bottom and draped over your stomach to meet a matching black leather mini-skirt, complete with a red thong peeking out of the top to rest on your hips. Of course, the entire outfit was covered in jewels and gems. It was part of your aliases persona, a signature of sorts. 

The girl before you came through the curtain to the backstage area, indicating that it was your turn on the stage. The jewels on your outfit bounced against your skin as you walked onto the stage and into the spotlight. The small crowd clapped and cheered as you stepped up to the pole, its metallic finish not even comparing to the sparkle radiating from your outfit. You swung around the pole, teasing the audience until you heard your introduction:

“Give it up for Gemma, ladies and gentleman!” 

You looked around the crowd, seeing some of the regulars and blowing them a kiss. Then, you slowly began your routine, just teasing the pole.

Suddenly, the doors swung open to reveal a tall figure draped in black. You tensed up immediately, already knowing who it was. 

Commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren.

The room was completely silent and still, even the music had been shut off as everyone marveled. This being the last place anyone ever thought they’d see the Commander. 

This was a strip club, after all... 

You actually weren’t that surprised because there were quite a few First Order elite “regulars”, most of which you attended to whenever they came by. But this was the Kylo Ren. You were intimidated and nervous to say the least.

The mask turned and surveyed the room, all eyes on him watching his every move. Then he looked directly at you, his modified voice coming out of the helmet.

“Continue, girl.”

Well, that was your cue. You signaled at the DJ to start the music again and you teased the pole for a moment, waiting for the Commander to settle down in the back of the room. Then you began your full routine, starting with the pole dancing. As you danced and people threw credits at you, you shivered at the overwhelming feeling of being watched... studied, even. Yeah, sure, you worked in a strip club so you were always being watched. But this was something else. 

After finishing up your routine and collecting all of the credits off the stage, you walked backstage to get ready for your floor shift. You worked the floor some nights, going around to the patrons and getting them whatever they needed. 

You walked out from behind the stage and began saying quick hellos to some of the familiar faces as you walked over to the bar to collect your order notepad. As you turned around, you looked over briefly and noticed that the Commander’s mask was solely trained on you. You shivered again, the feeling from earlier coming back as you started walking around to take orders. 

Finally, you had no choice but to walk over to the daunting mask that’d been watching you all night. You approached him with as much confidence as you could muster, bowing when you reached him.

“Good evening, sir. We are glad to have you in the audience tonight. Can I offer you a drink from the bar?” You gave him a small smile.

“I’d like your services for the remainder of the night.”

You were shocked. He wanted you?

“Oh...uh...there’s a 200 credit house fee, sir. Lap dances are 50 credits and visits to th-”

He abruptly interrupts your sentence. “I don’t care about the specifics. How much for the entire night?”

“Oh, yes sir. I charge 1000 credits for an entire night, but there are others who offer lower char-”

He interrupts once more. “I’m not interested in the cheap whores. I want you for the night.” 

He signals one of his stormtroopers to go acquire the payment as you were frozen in shock and a little bit of offense because he literally just called you a whore, but you were also flattered and confused by his request. Why did he want you?  
He wrapped his hands around your hips, yanking him towards you and looking you up and down.

“How does someone of such beauty end up wasting it on the hungry stares of incompetent men? It’s a shame, really. You deserve so much more, little girl.” He muses before standing up and saying,

You were blushing. The Commander thought you were beautiful...

His voice came again. “Gather your things and meet me outside. Expect to stay overnight in my quarters.” 

He quickly turned around and walked through the door while you scurried off to get your bag and put a shirt on over your outfit. The reality of it all hit you in that moment:

I’m about to go spend the night in Commander Ren’s personal quarters.  
You tried not to think about it too much as you walked outside to meet him, walking behind him through the cold deserted hallways before reaching the door. He opened the door and shooed the stormtroopers away before putting his hand on your lower back and guiding you inside. 

You were amazed at the sheer size of the room. He had a full kitchen with a dining and living space. Four doors spanned the wall in the back. Two were open to reveal bedrooms and the other two were closed. You gasped as his electronic voice suddenly cut through the silence.

“Put your belongings in the spare room, take off your shirt and meet me in my bedroom.”

You walked to the guest bedroom, quickly taking off your shirt and putting it with your bag before walking into Commander Ren’s bedroom. He was seated the end of the large bed, still fully clothed and masked. You stood in the doorway awkwardly, unsure of what he wanted you to do before he raised an arm and curled his pointer finger, signaling you to approach him. Once you got within arms length, he roughly grabbed your hips and threw you onto his lap. 

“Grind, slut.”

A burst of heat shot down your body and pooled in your stomach. Normally you’d be offended by the name, but you were suddenly aroused by it. 

You slowly began grinding your hips over his lap while his mask admired your features up close. He ran his gloved hands over your hips and thighs as you picked up the pace, feeling his length growing under the fabric. He played with the teardrop gems on your stomach as his arms went up to cup your breasts. He squeezed them roughly, prompting a sharp intake of breath to come through your lips. He rubbed them, almost as if to soothe them, before reaching around to unclip it, letting it fall into his hands and tossing it aside, the beads making loud impact noises as they came in contact with the cold marble. Your nipples pebbled at the exposure and he began pinching them, causing you to whine a little bit. His hands suddenly came to your hips and gripped, signaling you to stop grinding and then teasing the top of your skirt and thong with a finger.

“Take this off and lay back on the bed with your legs spread. I want to see that filthy pussy of yours.”

You got significantly wetter at his words. None of your clients really ever talked to you in such a degrading manner, but you were loving it. 

You laid back, arching your hips up off the black comforter as you shifted the skirt and thong down your legs, flicking your foot to toss them to the side. Now completely bare in front of him, you shifted back and spread your legs. You got onto your elbows to look at the Commander, who had discarded his gloves and cape and was currently undoing his pants. Now in his boxers, he crawled onto the bed and leaned back on his knees, admiring your glistening center. He growled,

“So wet for me and we haven’t even started, filthy little slut. When I saw you dancing on that pole, I knew that I had to have you.” 

He crawled up further, taking position in between your legs before pushing his boxers down to his ankles, exposing his generous length to your eyes. He reached his hand down to gather some of your wetness, bringing it up to taste before coating his length with it. He began a fast pace with his hand and he suddenly noticed you staring at his hand moving. He smirked.

“You like this, don’t you? Dirty whore. You like watching the Commander stroke and cover his big cock in your sweet juices. Tell me that you like it. Say it.” 

You bit your lip before saying, “I do. I like it, Commander Ren.”

“Yeah? What do you like about it, little girl?”

Your breath caught in your throat once more, simultaneously stunned and aroused by the dirty talk. 

“You...Your length, Commander. It’s so big. I like watching your large hand stroke it.”

He groaned in satisfaction before suddenly leaning over, positioning himself at your entrance and his hands on either side of your head. 

“I’m going to destroy your dirty pussy with my big fat cock and you’re going to lay there and take it like the good little slut you are. And then, I’m going to come undone inside of you and stuff your hole full of my seed, fucking it into you so far that you’re gonna hope I don’t get you pregnant. You’re gonna get fucked so thoroughly by my cock that you’ll never want anyone else but me inside you. You’re going to scream my name and beg me to fuck you harder. Is that understood?”

Holy fucking shit, if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’ve ever heard.

“Yes, Commander Ren.”

With that, he pushed himself inside of you, his girth stretching you out while his length went deep inside you. He didn’t give you any time to adjust to his massive size before he was thrusting in and out at a steady pace, grunting through the mask. You were moaning like crazy, he felt so good. 

“Oh, Commander, you feel so good. Your big cock is stretching me out so good. I’m so wet for you.”

He growled through the mask, putting one hand on the headboard and the other around your neck and applying pressure.

“Your sweet little pussy is so tight. Didn’t know whores like you could be so tight after all the dicks that have fucked it. But mine is the best, right? Say that mine is the best dick you’ve ever had in your pussy. Say it.”

You could barely speak. “Y...Your dick is the best I’ve ever had inside of me!”

His grip tightened around your throat as his hips sped up, control slowly slipping as he nears orgasm.

“F...Fuck! Beg me to make you come, slut. Beg!” He yelled through the mask, clearly almost at his peak.

His pace was so fast that it was rocking your body back and forth. 

“Oh! Oh! Please keep going! I need your cum in me so bad, Commander! Please keep fucking me, please!”

He reached down and pulled your legs up and back so that you were in a sort of spread eagle position, holding your calves as he mercilessly pounded you into the bed. You yelped, this new angle bringing you over the edge, a new sensation for you during a session. The client’s pleasure was your priority and usually you were never able to reach orgasm, simply there to help them reach theirs.

You moaned out, submitting to the pleasure, 

“Stars! Commander, I’m coming! Oh!” 

“Yes, come for me, filthy slut. Come around your Commander’s cock! Fuck, I’m so close.”

His hips maintained their brutal pace before your felt him push even deeper inside of you, making you clench around him and bringing him to his high.

“Fuck, I’m coming! Gonna fill your tight little pussy with my cum. Fuck!!”

You felt hot ropes of cum fill your pussy as he pushed his hips into you. He pulls out and flips you over onto your stomach, still lined up with your entrance. You turn your head around, so confused before you see that he’s still fully hard.

“Not quite done with you yet, slut. I’m gonna pound you one more time and you’re gonna fucking take my cock while I come one more time inside your pussy. Gonna fill you up with my cum one more time.”

He pushed in, the deeper angle and increased sensitivity from your last orgasm caused you to moan loudly. He quickly resumed his brutal pace, hands squeezing your hips so hard you were probably going to have bruises tomorrow. You were squeezing him with all you’ve got, already close to another orgasm and you could feel that he was as well. 

“Fuck yes, squeeze my fat cock. Shit, I’m already close.”

You suddenly felt a hand come down to your neck once more, pulling your back up against his chest as he fucked you harder.

“Touch yourself. Fuck... rub your clit. Wanna make you come again on my cock.”

You reached down, hands barely reaching your clit and crying out at the contact. With just a few strokes of your fingers, you were coming again.

“Oh, I’m coming again Commander! Oh, yes!”

His hips stuttered as he growled, reaching his high once more. 

“F...Fuck, I’m coming!”

He pushed his hips up deep into you once more, filling you with his load and then pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to you. You both took a few moments to recover from your orgasm before you felt hands wrap around your torso, pulling you until your back collided with his chest. He stroked his hand up and down your arm, pulling you close one last time before getting up to pull his boxers on. He went into the refresher as you got up, feeling thoroughly fucked and confused by his actions. One minute he was fucking you into oblivion, the next he was pulling you close and stroking your arm? 

He emerged from the refresher with a towel, tossing it to you.

“Clean yourself up and get out of my room. Don’t leave anything behind. You will sleep in my guest bedroom tonight.”

He opened the bedroom door and walked out, leaving you with a towel as you hurried to pick up your clothes from the floor and go to your room.


	2. Bejeweled, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will not do this work any good with a shitty ass summary. aka i literally can’t think of one. just read it, its really good. i promise that it’s worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s the promised part 2 of Bejeweled! i loved, loved, LOVED writing this. it was so much fun and i hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! thanks for all the love and support towards my work, it means more than you could know!
> 
> PAIRING: stripper reader x commander kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: no explicit smut, but its very steamy and sexy. language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): y’all i love this chapter so much, its so steamy, hot lap dances and sexy pole routines set to songs, reader gives kylo a lap dance, kylo comes on her face, masturbation, a pinch of dirty talk, degrading language, some aftercare and a lil fluff at the end if you squint, umm i think thats it for this one!
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You rose early the next morning at the sound of the door opening to reveal a mass of black robes holding a glass of water in one hand. He walked over and sat on the bed next to you, handing you the glass of water and a small pill. You knew exactly what it was.

The infamous “morning after” pill.

He spoke through the mask. “Take it.”

“I have an implant, sir.”

He nodded, setting both down on the nightstand. He spoke suddenly.

“I left your payment in the mailbox next to the door.”

You smiled. “Okay. Thank you.”

He stood up, turned around and started walking out the door but then turned back to face you, suddenly seeming nervous.

“There was one more thing that I wanted to ask you. Would you...uh...consider working for me...full time? You would be compensated equally as if you were working at the club but you’d be mine. Exclusively. 

You stared at him with a shocked look on your face. 

He quickly continued, “I’d of course have to talk to your manager so you have some time to think about it. You have no obligation to say yes just because I’m the Commander. Just...promise me that you’ll think about it?”

You nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

His body language instantly perked up, almost as if he was expecting immediate rejection.

“Good. I’ll, uh, see you at the club tonight, then?”

You smiled. “Yes, I’ll see you there, Commander Ren.”

He gave a quick nod before walking out of the door. As soon as he was out of range, you started giggling. He was so nervous! You’d never thought that you would see him like that. It was a foreign sensation, that’s for sure.

You looked at your watch, seeing that you only had thirty minutes before you needed to be at work, so you quickly dressed, gathered your things and walked out the door, grabbing your payment envelope on the way out.

Hours Later...

You threw your bag down onto your bed and took out the payment envelope to put in your money safe. Ripping it open, you saw 1000 credits along with a small note. Odd, no one ever left a note...

Can’t wait to have you again.   
-Ren  
You shuddered at the prospect while you opened the safe and deposited the envelope inside. You took a quick shower, applied your makeup, did your hair, and put on tonight’s outfit. It was theme night at the club, so you decided to go with your sexy stormtrooper outfit. You put a large coat over yourself as you walked to the club. You were always anxious before your set, but you were even more so tonight because you knew that the Commander would be there. 

Pulling you out of your thoughts, your boss and club manager bursts through the door of the dressing room. You couldn’t tell if he was terrified or excited.

“T-The Commander has rented out the entire club for the evening and wants no one but her dancing for him tonight.” 

He pointed at you and your face went white with surprise and sheepishness.

“He has, however, offered to pay all dancer’s house fees for the night. So, take your house fees and go home for the night. Gemma, get ready. He wants you in in five.”

With that, he hurried out of the room. You quickly put the finishing touches on your makeup, getting the impression that the Commander was not a man who liked to be kept waiting, before sliding your heels on and approaching the backstage curtain. Your heart was threatening to leap out of your chest as you pushed open the curtain and walked out on stage, not used to the dead silence that seemed to follow the Commander everywhere he went.

The DJ speaks up first, “Gemma, what song? The usual?”

You smirked right at the Commander’s masked face.

“Not tonight, babe. Play my special song for the Commander. I want to give him a real show on the pole tonight. And then my lap song afterwards please?”

“You got it baby.”

Rihanna’s “Pour It Up” starts playing as you walk up the stage and stand on the end. 

Throw it up, throw it up.  
Watch it all fall out  
Pour it up, pour it up  
That’s how we ball out.  
You rocked your hips back and forth to the music, running your jewel-covered hands all over your body. You could feel his stare through the mask, eyes never leaving your body as you continued to move in front of him. You knew this song by heart, so you knew that it was about to get faster. You squatted down, putting your arms behind you and spreading your legs open wide before laying down fully with your legs still open and thrusted your hips up in the air. You sat up, smirked at him and then got up and walked over to the pole just in time for the faster part of the song to begin. 

You put your back against the pole a slid down, opening your legs once more before snapping up to put one leg around and one hand on the pole.

Strip clubs and dollar bills (still got my money)  
Patron shots, can I get a refill? (still got my money)  
Strippers goin’ up and down that pole (and I still got my money)  
You spun around the pole, never breaking eye contact with the mask as you moved into a twisted ballerina, holding yourself onto the pole with just one leg as you spun around to the music. You really wanted to show off your pole moves so you spent the rest of the song on the pole doing various moves. You did a V-invert, shooting star, gemini, hook, jade, music box, and eros before sliding down the pole in a seated position. The music stopped just in time for you to dismount the pole and the DJ already knew which song you wanted next. 

Your signature lap dance song: Britney Spears’ “Gimme More”. 

The music begins.

It’s Britney, bitch  
The beat pulses as you walk down the stairs and got on your hands and knees, crawling over to the daunting figure. Once you reached his feet, you lifted you upper body up and came in eye contact with the fully-formed bulge in his pants. You smirked as you stood up fully.

I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you.  
Just as Britney chuckles, you walk around the chair slowly, just to tease him as the song picks up.

Every time they turn the lights down  
You stood in front of him with an innocent look on your face.

Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You stepped forward, putting your legs on either side of him as you straddled his lap.

Public display of affection  
You wrapped your hands around the back of his mask, pulling it into your chest. His arms flew around your waist, keeping a firm hold on your hips.

Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

You sunk down just enough so that you were just grazing his lap before moving your hips, grinding. His grip became tighter as he tried to push you full onto his lap. You bent down and whispered,

“Don’t make me take the privilege of touching away, Commander. Behave.”

You felt his cock twitch at your words. You never really took him for a submissive type, but you understood how he could be. He was always in control and in power, so someone taking it away from him would be thrilling.

Cameras are flashing while we’re dirty dancing  
You kept tease-grinding as your favorite part of the song approached.

They keep watching (they keep watching)  
You brought yourself closer and closer to his lap.

Feels like the crowd is saying  
You fully seated yourself on his lap as you heard a hiss emit from the mask.

Gimme, gimme more  
Gimme, gimme more  
You grinded down on his lap, making sure to tease his hard length with every stroke of your hips. His leather gloves dug even further into the skin of your hips as you enjoyed the friction of the fabrics on your clit. You also made sure to add extra loud sighs and gasps, knowing that he liked hearing your noises. 

As if it was planned along with the song lyrics, he stood up off of the chair, taking you with him and pinning your body against the closest wall.

A center of attention (can you feel them?)  
He grunted through the mask, pushing his body to yours as the song continued.

Even when we’re up against the wall  
He pushed his hips into you, growling as you let out a small moan.

You’ve got me in a crazy position (yeah)  
He kept rutting his hips up against yours, his tip rubbing your clit every time. You were getting close and he knew it.

If you’re on a mission (uh-huh)  
“Come for me, slut.”

You got my permission (oh)  
“Fuck!” you said as you climaxed on his command, not believing that he brought you there that quickly. You never came during a lap dance, and you’ve had some pretty steamy lap dances before.

“Good girl.” His electronic whispered before bringing you both back to the chair. 

He collapsed back on it, struggling to undo his pants and pull his hard and throbbing length out. 

“Get on your knees. I’m gonna finish all over your pretty face and tits and you’re gonna fucking take it like the dirty little whore that you are.”

He started moving his hand up and down his length, groaning at the friction as his hips instinctively thrusted up to meet his strokes. He moaned softly in between grunts. He was close. 

“Fuck, come here girl. Put your face and chest in front of my fat cock so that you can take my load. Shit, oh, fuck! Fuck!”

You closed your eyes as the first stream made contact with your face. He kept stroking himself as he moved down to your chin and then to your chest, emptying and marking you with his seed. He took a deep breath of relief, letting go of his softening length and grabbing at the sides of his mask. You hear a hissing noise before the mouthpiece raises and he pulls it up, revealing his face to you for the first time.

You couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t have been more than 25 but his face was hardened beyond his age. You couldn’t imagine how much stress comes with his job. You notice his beautiful black hair, rich brown eyes, freckles and moles scattered across his face, large Roman nose, and pink full lips. You were almost drooling at the sight of him, thinking that he was probably the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen in your 21 years of life. 

He tucked himself back into his pants before getting up and walking over to the bar, coming back with a damp cloth. 

“Come here.” He said, his deep and husky natural voice taking you by surprise as he signals for you to sit on his lap. You get up and sit on his lap as he reaches up to bring your face closer to his. You think he’s about to kiss you but then he brings the cloth up and starts cleaning your chest before moving up to your face, wiping all of his release off of your skin before stopping. You just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before you couldn’t take it anymore. You leaned forward and pecked his lips, pulling back quickly with a worried expression on your face. You hoped you hadn’t overstepped. 

He dropped the cloth on the ground and brought both hands up to your face, drinking you in for a brief moment before connecting your lips with his, deepening the previous kiss. You made out for a minute or two before he pulled away, a small smile on his face. You both looked at each other one last time before getting up. Kylo put his helmet back on, handed you another envelope and began walking out the door, but stopped suddenly and turned his head around to look back at you, voice coming through the modulator.

“Thank you.”

And with that, he was gone, leaving you in a daze as you made your way backstage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this steamy part 2 of this mini series!! i know that i enjoyed writing it! as always, thank you times a million for your likes, comments, and other forms of support for my writing! it means so much to me! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you come back to your room after being thoroughly fucked by commander ren. and then you find that he’s sitting on your bed. that's all that needs to be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s the final chapter of bejeweled and my first completed mini-series! i’m so happy that i got to be the navigator on this small journey with all the fans of this story and my work in general!! i’m overwhelmed with the amount of support i’ve gotten and i love you all! so, without further ado, enjoy the final chapter of Bejeweled!
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language, the usual shebang.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this chapter): a little bit of soft boi kylo, more dry humping, kylo fucking you from behind, and being the dom we all know and love, some feelings thrown in there, umm i think thats about it for this one…
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You stumbled through the cold metal hallways of the Finalizer, drunk on Kylo Ren. You approached your room and opened the door, surprised to find a dark figure sitting on your bed and your roommate no where to be seen. Your heart practically lept out of your chest when you realized who the mystery man was:

Commander Ren.

Everything was the same about him from when you had seen him just minutes before at the Stargazer and you wondered why he had come to your quarters.

“Commander Ren. What are you doing here?”

He stood up, suddenly bashful. “I…uh…wanted to see if you had…um…thought about my offer from earlier?”

The offer. You’d totally forgotten!

He continued, “I checked with your manager and he said that it would be okay. You could live in my guest room, if you would like…there’s no pressure whatsoever to say yes just because I’m a high ranking member of the First Ord-”

You blurted out, “I’ll do it.”

His facial expression lit up immediately. “That’s great!” He looked embarrassed for a moment before his face went back to the serious expression that it usually wore. “I mean, that is excellent, Gemma. I’m glad that you accepted my offer.”

You realized that you’d never actually told him your real name.

“Y/N. My real name is Y/N.”

The corner of his mouth upturned into a small smile but quickly disappeared. “Alright, Y/N. I will send droids to pack up your things and bring them to my quarters in the morning. Shall we?”

He stood up and extended his hand to you. You reached out but then suddenly pulled away. His face contorted into a mixture of confusion, anger, and sadness.

“Before we go, I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“Why do you want to hire me full-time? There are plenty of other prettier girls in the club that you could’ve hired. Why me?”

He looked at you in utter disbelief. “You really think that those other girls are prettier than you?”

You blushed madly. “I…um…I don’t know what to say, Commander…”

“Trust me when I tell you that you’re the most beautiful woman in that club and probably the most beautiful woman on the Finalizer.”

You were blushing madly at his words. “Do you really mean that, Commander Ren?”

He walked up to you and held your face in his hands. “Ever since I saw you on that stage.”

You leaned up and brought his lips to yours into a passionate kiss, his hands running down to rest on your hips as your arms went up to wrap around the back of his neck. You stood and kissed for a few minutes before pulling away, both of you out of breath.

You wiggled your eyebrows up at him. “Wanna take this to your bedroom, sir?”

His eyes darkened in lust. “I would like nothing more.”

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he walked quickly to his quarters, closing the doors firmly behind him. He put you down and you looked up at him, met with the dominant and hungry gaze that made your cunt wet.

“Crawl to my bedroom.”

You smirked, “Yes, sir.”

Maintaining eye contact as you sunk down onto your hands and knees, you made sure to lift your ass high in the air and spread your legs wide as you began crawling towards his bed. You heard his booming footsteps against the marble floor following you before they sped up and his arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you up and throwing you onto the bed, keeping your back against his chest. He grabbed your neck and brought your ear close to his mouth, whispering,

“I wanna fuck you from behind, Y/N. Gonna make you my little slut tonight, mark you up so that everyone knows who you belong to.”

He began grinding his hardening length against your butt as he forcefully tilted your neck to the side, lips attaching and beginning to suck on your skin roughly. You let out light moans at the actions of both his lips and hips, prompting him to suck and rock harder into your body.

You arch your back when he attaches to your pulse point and he grunted, moving one arm to wrap around your rib cage as he began thrusting his hips against you more violently. You moaned louder, forgetting how much you enjoyed dry humping.

He pulled his lips away for just a second as he read your thoughts. “Oh shit, you like this, huh? Like me rutting my hard cock against your back? Fuck.”

He lets go of your neck and reaches down to pull his pants and boxers down. After he’s done, he grabs the bottom of your shirt and rips it up over your head, exposing your bra-less figure to his needy eyes.

“No bra, huh? Filthy little thing. I’m gonna fuck my cock on your back and ass until I come. Then I’m gonna pound your pussy from behind until I fuck my seed deep inside you.”

He put his length onto your bare back, grabbing your hips once more and beginning to rock them back and forth against his dick while pushing his hips towards you at the same time. You moaned at the feeling. You had become so wet at his words and actions, you had to give yourself some friction. You reached your hand down to try and rub your fingers over your clothed clit, but your arms weren’t quite long enough and you groaned.

“Fuck, Kylo. Please rub me, I need it so bad. Need to feel your big fingers on my wet pussy.”

He growled.

“Such a needy slut tonight, aren’t you? Stars.”

He removed one hand from your hip and moved it to the clasp on the front of your pants before cupping your heat with his entire hand.

“You’re not gonna get me that easy, Y/N. No matter how pretty you sound when beg for my fingers. Grind, whore.”

You surged your hips forward a little bit, crying out at the delicious friction that you’ve been craving. He fucked into your back even harder and you matched his hips, making sure to push back on his palm as he pushed up against your back. It wasn’t long before you were on the edge of orgasm.

“Fuck, I’m close. Please, take my shorts and underwear off.”

He stopped his thrusts, leaning down to bite your shoulder before saying,

“Not until I get what I want.”

He went back to his brutal pace of thrusting into your back as he grunted. You knew that he had to be close by now and you were too. You were determined to orgasm on his palm. You began grinding harder against him as he began thrusting against you harder and more erratically.

“Shit Y/N, such a dirty little whore who loves when I fuck my cock on her back. Oh fuck, I’m so close. Gonna spray my cum all over your back and mark you with it.”

“Stars, I’m close too. I’m gonna cum in my panties, Kylo. Oh, it feels so good.”

You both thrusted against each other a few more times before letting out a simultaneous, “Fuck!”

You felt the heat flood the fabric of your underwear as you felt his warm seed spilling onto your back. He groaned as he stroked himself through orgasm, making sure every last drop made it onto your skin before quickly ripping your shorts and underwear off, lining up with your entrance and pushing in with a loud moan. He let your upper body go, causing you to fall onto your elbows.

“Oh shit, your tight pussy feels so good around my fat cock. I’m gonna fuck you so hard tonight, little one. I’m going to fuck my cum into you so hard that you’re gonna feel it in your stomach.”

You moaned at his words.

“Oh yes, please sir. I want your cum in me so bad. Please fuck me, I need it.”

He growled and began thrusting into you hard, his thick length rubbing your walls in the best way. Your elbows gave out to pleasure and your face fell into the mattress as he continued pounding into you from behind. You were thankful that the thick comforter on his bed muffled your noises because you were moaning and screaming loudly, still extremely sensitive from your last orgasm. You were getting close and Kylo could tell.

“Shit, are you gonna come around my big cock? Such a good girl. Come around my cock, squeeze me nice and tight Y/N.”

You turned your head to the side, letting out a loud squeal of pleasure.

“Oh fuck, I’m so close.”

His thrusts continued as he bent over, hand snaking down to meet your clit as his lips kissed up your spine. As soon as his fingers made contact with your clit, he bit down on your shoulder once more and you were finished.

“Fuck, Kylo. Fuck! Oh, I’m coming!”

You clenched around his girth as you flooded his cock with juices, causing him to grunt and bite your shoulder harder.

“Oh fuck, fuck! I’m close, but I wanna make you come one more time on my cock. Can you do that for me Y/N?”

You were screaming out at this point and tears ran down your cheeks at the feeling of his dick fucking your sensitive walls. It was too much and yet not enough at the same time.

“Y-Yes, please, Kylo, please!” You whaled,

“Oh fuck, good girl. So good for me. I’m so fucking close, Y/N. Come for me again, beautiful.”

He began rubbing your clit again and after a few moments, you were coming again. You moaned his name loudly as you came, hearing his strangled moans and growls as he came at the same time.

“Fuck! Fuck! So tight!”

You feel his cum coating your walls as he grabbed your body and hugged you tight against him as he emptied out the last of his release into you, pulling out and flopping down onto the bed beside you while you collapsed as well.

You both breath heavily for a while, coming down from your orgasms.

He speaks suddenly. “There’s another reason why I wanted you to come work for me exclusively.”

You roll over to look at him, confused and intrigued at the same time.

He blushes and then takes a deep breath.

“I haven’t been able to get you off my mind, Y/N, you were the most beautiful woman that I’d ever laid eyes on. The rest is history, as they say. I have feelings for you, Y/N, and I just kept thinking about how you were working at that damn club every night. All those men laying their disgusting eyes on you, I couldn’t take it. I want you all to myself. I’m hoping that, maybe with some time, that you’d want to be my…uh…girlfriend?”

His eyes darted down, not wanting to see your reaction at his outpouring of feelings. He waited for a moment before slowly looking up at you. You were smiling wide at him, blushing wildly.

“Did the Commander of the First Order just admit that he has feelings for me?” You chuckled.

He looked down bashfully and you crawled over to him, kissing his lips.

“Oh no, sorry! I didn’t mean it in a bad way! I just never thought that I’d ever be in this position, especially not with you. Kylo, I feel the same way about you.”

He smiled widely for the first time in a long time. He pulled you in for a deep kiss and then pulled away, leaving kisses all over your face.

“Y/N, you’re so amazing. So beautiful. For once in my life, I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww what a sweet and happy ending for the reader and kylo <3 i’m a sucker for a good and happy ending. hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this! hope i did an okay job on the ending, i’m really bad at endings haha
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! as always, thank you so much for your continued support! look out for the next part coming soon! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
